Hollywood Airport
Hollywood Airport (ICAO: SLHA) is a major, dual-runway, public intercontinental airport. Built primarily in the 'Santa Catalina' region (with additional facilities in adjoining 'Hollywood'), the airport is strategically located at the western edge of the Blake Sea and is consistently the busiest airport in Second Life. Hollywood is also home to the SLCG Santa Catalina Station. Landing Advisories *''High volume traffic advisory'': Periods of high aircraft traffic of various kinds occur throughout the day. Check the region before approaching when possible. *''Slow rez advisory'': Due to the large number of vendors and facilities on location, this airport may take longer to load than many. Pre-landing flyover to cache objects is recommended. Background Hollywood Airport began operating in January 2009. Prior to becoming an airport the region of Santa Catalina had been part of the United Sailing Sims' (USS) sailing racecourse. Santa Catalina was also one of the first four 'homestead' regions offered by Linden Lab as part of a deal struck between the company and members of the USS. Originally a small, single-runway island airport, Hollywood has grown throughout its years of operation into an extremely busy intercontinental airport with dual runways, and flanked by a myriad of businesses along its perimeter. To accommodate increasingly large aircraft, the buildings of Hollywood Airport have gradually shifted to the fringes of the island and additional office and administrative buildings were constructed in the adjoining 'Hollywood' sim (dubbed the Hollywood Plaza). Prior to 2012, flights operated out of the art-deco terminal building currently situated on the western edge of the island. It has since been superseded by the modern-styled east terminal building built by designer Jetplane Hanly. The mid-sized terminal building contains a large number of wall-mounted avionics vendors, several check-in counters and a lounge/waiting area. It also features two static jet bridges and, prior to 2013, a monorail system linking the building to the 'Hollywood' region. Although construction has slowed since 2013, Hollywood continued to accrue minor changes and alterations during 2014. Early in the year, a small public park was created in the north-western corner of the airport and more notably, on 11th November, airport management officially unveiled Hollywood's new seaplane base. Located along the eastern perimeter of the facility, and designed for amphibious aircraft of all sizes, the seaplane base features nine wooden docks for lease and a public rez area on the water's edge. Airlines The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at Hollywood Airport or operate scheduled services to and from the facility as of September 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Air Korea. *Air Pukalani. *Air Satori. *Air Tennessee. *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air *Avatair. *Bluejet Airways. *Blue Sky Airlines. *Celinair. *Central Airlines. *C&K International Airlines. *Dragonair. *Eagle Airways. *Eastern Airlines. *Emirates. *Exotic Charters. *Gennek Airlines. *GridBlue. *Grid Ex. *GridTrotter Airlines. *GridWide Airways. *Gorlanova Airways. *HitCorp International Aviation. *International Airlines. *Island Air. *Kowalski Air. *Mahalo Airlines. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *Nexus Air *Nihon Air. *Ocean Air. *One Airlines. *Paraside Airlines. *Philippine Airlines. *Phoenix Flying Tours. *Second Air. *SLCS Airlines. *Saint Martin Airways. *The Grid Airlines *Unity Airlines. *Vulture Air. *X-clusive Airways. *Yggdrasil Air. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Aviation Fuel Station (DSA and Terra fuel). *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Automated ATC. * Seaplane facilities with rental docks and ramp. General facilities *Mid-sized terminal building with: **x2 public gates (with static jet bridges). **Shops/vendors. **Passenger waiting lounge. **x4 airline check-in desks. *x15 rental hangars/retail spaces. *x2 office buildings. *Public marina with x7 rental docks. *Public park & recreational facilities. *Terra skydiving facilities. *''Second Life Coast Guard'' (SLCG) station. Images Hollywood_Airport,_looking_NE_(03-15).png|Hollywood Airport, looking north-east (March 2015). Hollywood Seaplane Base, looking NW (12-14).png|Seaplane base, looking north-west (December 2014). Hollywood_01.jpg|Aerial photography of Hollywood Airport (October 2014). Hollywood_02.jpg|Hollywood's approach lights, looking north (October 2014). Hollywood_05.jpg|Runway 36L-S and approach lights, looking north (October 2014). Hollywood_Airport,_looking_NE_(04-14).png|Hollywood Airport, looking north-east (April 2014). Hollywood_Airport,_looking_NE_(8-10-13).png|Hollywood Airport, looking north-east (October 2013). Hollywood_Airport_Logo.png|Hollywood Airport Logo (December 2013). SLHA, looking north (July 29, 2012).jpg|Hollywood at night, looking south (July 2012). SLHA Art Deco Terminal Building (July 29, 2012).jpg|Hollywood's original art deco terminal (July 2012). Hollywood_Airport,_looking_NW_(07-11).jpg|Hollywood Airport, looking north-west (August 2011). Hollywood Airport, looking NE (24-10-09).png|Hollywood Airport, looking north-east (October 2009). slha_1.png|Hollywood Airport (SLHA)(March 2018) slha_2.png|Hollywood Airport (SLHA)(March 2018) slha_3.png|Hollywood Airport (SLHA)(March 2018) slha_4.png|Hollywood Airport (SLHA)(March 2018) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Blake Sea Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Blake Sea)